Torture by Amethyst Jackson
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Depois que Bella tem um sonho interessante, Edward encontra uma maneira de satisfazê-la. Antes, que você sabe, ela entre em combustão espontânea.


_**Disclaimer :**__ A história é de _Amethist Jackson que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens são de S_tephenie Meyer._

_**Aviso:**__ Perfil da autora, link da fanfic original e capa, encontram-se no meu perfil._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Torture – Tortura<strong> _

_._

Eu te amo

_Eu te amo.__Eu quero você.__Agora mesmo._

As palavras ecoaram em seus sonhos, doce e sensual em seus ouvidos. Ela pode quase cheirar o sangue-frio, intoxicando a respiração contra a pele, pode quase prová dedos pastaram por baixo do pescoço, as linhas de gelo-e-fogo, deve ser fogo, porque ela nunca se sentiu tão quente em sua vida, como se seu sangue estivesse fervendo em sua pele.

Ela está nua e seu suor fez sua pele grudar nos lençóis. Suas mãos frias são tanto, doença e cura, atiçando o fogo quando ele a toca em lugares íntimos, fazendo tremer as mãos dele quando pastam a barriga os quadris e coxas.

Seu corpo acima é nu e ela quer despir o resto dele, para ver como ele realmente é perfeito e usar sua pele fria para apagar as chamas.

Ela acorda com um solavanco. No início, ela não consegue se lembrar de onde ela está ou o porquê. Tudo o que ela sabe é que ela foi puxada abruptamente do maior prazer da vida dela.

"O que você estava sonhando?" a doce voz do seu sonho sussurra em seu ouvido, baixa e rouca e divertida.

Ela suspira e como reconhecimento dá pontapés. Edward. Ela está no quarto de Edward ", ficando o fim de semana com Alice" para planejar o casamento, na medida em que Charlie sabe. Charlie também acha que Edward e seus irmãos estão acampando. Ele teria um ataque do coração, se ele soubesse o que Edward era realmente, e o que ela tinha sonhado em fazer com ele.

"Oh, Deus", ela geme, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro. "O que eu disse?"

"Não muito", ele murmura, suavemente escovando o cabelo fora de seu pescoço para acariciar a pele delicada lá.. Ela treme. "Principalmente você só gemia. E implorava."

"Implorava?" choraminga.

" _Oh, Edward, por favor, mais_ ", ele imita, e ela sente-se corar com veemência. Seus dedos trilhando-lhe a espinha.

"Nós não temos que esperar, você sabe", diz ele, "Se é o que você quer ... se você tem certeza. Eu não vou recusar de novo."

Ela engole em seco e aperta os olhos fechados contra a tentação. Ela quer isso, mais do que qualquer coisa. Ela tem certeza disso. Mas ela também quer fazer isso corretamente ... para não ter nenhum pesar mais do que ela já está acumulando. Ah, mas como é que ela deve dizer não a essa oferta?

"Nós -. Deveríamos fazê-lo da maneira certa e não apenas porque eu vou entrar em combustão espontânea", ela consegue. Ele ri, seu peito e sua respiração estrondam o vibrar contra seu ouvido.

"Bem", ele diz: "Eu não sou nenhum expert, mas eu já ouvi o suficiente de mente sujas para saber maneiras de evitar a combustão ... sem recorrer a extremos."

"Eu realmente não acho que um banho frio vai trabalhar para mim", diz ela, o tremor em sua voz desmentindo o sarcasmo.

Ele ri sem rodeios. "Eu estava me referindo às formas de satisfazer seus desejos, Bella, e não reprimi-los."

Ela treme um pouco ao pensar nisso. "Como você faria isso?"

"Como você gostaria que eu fizesse?" , pergunta ele, a provocá-la.

Ela se vira para ele, quase rosnando em frustração. "Da forma, que você puder, Edward."

Ele sorri e a empurra suavemente sobre suas costas. "Vamos descobrir, vamos?"

Seus lábios estão nos dela imediatamente, frios, duros e perfeitos. Os traços de sua língua em seus lábios, e pela primeira vez, ele deixa seu gosto nela. É frio como o derretimento de sorvete em sua boca e seu veneno não é amargo ... é tão doce, nada como ela imaginava. Ela pergunta o que aquilo pode fazer com ela, o veneno, mas decide que não irá se preocupar com isso se ele não o faz. Ele nunca faria nada que pudesse prejudicá-la.

Suas mãos fogem para baixo nos braços nus e, em seguida, voltam em suas laterais sob a regata que ela está usando para deitar. Os dedos frios deslizam timidamente sobre os seios, e ela não pode pensar, ela não consegue respirar. Seus polegares pincelam delicadamente sobre seus mamilos, e seu coração bate rápido o suficiente para explodir como foguetes de eletricidade através dela, como da primeira vez que tocaram, mas é mais levado ao extremo, quase doloroso em sua intensidade.

Edward se força a manter os olhos suaves quando ele tira a camisa por completo, mas a expressão não mascara muito a fome - a fome que a excita, porque pela primeira vez, é pelo seu corpo, não seu sangue. Seus olhos podem tomá-la em cada detalhe na escuridão, e pela primeira vez, ela não está envergonhada, porque o seu olhar é tão sincero, tão convincente- ele realmente não acredita em como ela é linda ... então, talvez, apenas talvez, ela é.

Ele desaponta ela, baixando os lábios à sua clavícula, ignorando as partes recém-expostas do corpo dela completamente. Seus lábios são incapazes de decepcionar, porém, e tudo que ela pode fazer é sentir quando ele pastorei em seu ombro e para baixo em seu esterno, em direção ao lugar onde seu coração está voando em seu peito. Seus lábios roçam a curva de seu peito, e o cabelo caindo sobre a testa trás cócegas em sua pele.

"Edward", ela suspira impacientemente, com medo de detê-lo e ainda mais com medo de deixá-lo continuar nesse ritmo torturante.

"Estou fazendo isso errado?" , pergunta ele, embora na forma como ele luta contra um sorriso.

Bella franze a testa e cruza os braços sobre o peito, com petulância. "Eu acho que você está se divertindo demais, isso é tudo."

Ele ri e puxa delicadamente os braços para longe. "Claro que estou. Tenho que pegar o que eu consigo por agora." Ele entorta sua cabeça para o lado, considerando alguma coisa. "Acho que posso satisfazê-la agora e torturá-la depois."

Ela engole. "Isso poderia funcionar."

Seu sorriso de resposta é desonesto. "Bom, então ...".

Antes que ela possa registrar o que está acontecendo, a boca está mais uma vez em seu peito e os seus lábios estão puxando delicadamente o mamilo. Fria e macia, sua língua delicadamente faz movimentos contra o botão inchado, e um gemido borbulha acima de sua garganta, a dor se intensifica entre suas coxas.

Ele ri, e sua respiração fria flutua através de sua pele como uma carícia. Ele reflete suas ações sobre o outro seio, e pressiona a língua mais dura do que contra o outro antes. Isso faz com que ela empurre contra ele.

Ele se surpreende por gemer um pouco ele mesmo.

"O que é isso?" ela pede, ofegante, enquanto ele continua para baixo em seu corpo. Os movimentos da língua estão contra o seu umbigo e ela acidentalmente empurra para cima novamente.

"Eu amo o jeito que como você se mexe quando estou a fazer essas coisas para você", ele murmura, e ela sente que a sua curva de lábios em um sorriso contra sua pele. "É ... hipnótico."

Ela apenas ri trêmula, em resposta, porque ele está puxando as calças de seu pijama para baixo, e o nervosismo bate nela novamente. Isto é tão novo, tão estranho para eles ... e ainda, tão excitante. Ela espera que ele gosta desta parte dela tanto quanto o resto, que ele vá querer fazer isso de novo e de novo com ela, porque ela já sabe que ela vai querer mais depois disso.

"Está tudo bem, Bella?", pergunta ele, percebendo seu nervosismo, e acaricia as costas de seu quadril, tentando ser reconfortante -, mas ele só alimenta mais incêndios dentro dela.

"Sim", ela respira ", por favor ... não pare."

Ele sorri, quase timidamente um pouco, e pressiona os lábios em seu joelho, e depois para cima ... Seu nariz espuma o comprimento de sua coxa, infecciosa de sua essência, antes que ele chegue em sua calcinha de algodão úmido e inale profundamente. Ela cora furiosamente.

"Você cheira ainda melhor aqui", diz ele com voz rouca, e seus olhos brilham ao luar.

Ela engole com dificuldade. "Bem ... eu acho que é onde todo o meu sangue foi. Tenho quase a certeza não sobrou nada na minha cabeça."

"Não é apenas o seu sangue", diz ele, sorrindo enquanto os dedos estão no elástico da calcinha. Suas palavras seguintes são um sussurro rouco que envia arrepios na espinha. "Eu quero te provar."

Ela só pode acenar o seu consentimento. Quase com reverência, ele puxa a peça frágil por suas pernas. Seus dedos escovam sua pele e a fazem tremer.

O tecido cai no chão, e ele abaixa a cabeça entre as pernas. Os reflexos do luar brilham em seu cabelo ruivo e seu coração tamborila, em antecipação. Sua língua toca suas dobras e ela grita de surpresa com a sensação.

Contra a sua carne aquecida, sua língua é ainda mais fria, como um cubo de gelo derretendo, e é chocante e incrível, inimaginável, insuportavelmente agradável.

Ele lambe seus sucos como um gato em uma tigela de leite, e cada golpe de sua língua é outro choque para o seu sistema, outro golpe para seu auto-controle extremamente frágil. Ele tem seus quadris no lugar enquanto ele chicoteia sua língua para cima, circulando o seu clitóris em voltas, e voltas, seguidos por uma série de toques rápidos e longas lambidas fortes. Ele continua nos padrões estranhos até que ela ofegante, segura os lençóis para evitar que o embaraço dos dedos em seus cabelos o segure para mais perto.

E então sua mão astutamente viaja até a coxa novamente e ele desliza um dedo gelado dentro dela. Ela aperta em torno dele, instintivamente, e ele geme um pouco contra ela, embora a sua língua rápida nunca falha. Sua língua se pressiona contra ela enquanto derrama seu dedo dentro dela, e ela explode.

Ela está voando, caindo - ela está pulando do precipício novamente, só que desta vez as ondas abaixo são puro prazer e Edward é mantêm flutuando sobre elas. Ela está fazendo uma quantia obscena de ruídos, mas ela não pode parar, mesmo sabendo que todos na casa podem ouvir e saber exatamente o que eles estão fazendo. Ela é pouco mais do que uma escrava da eletricidade que rasga todos os nervos e deixa formigante e desossada.

Ele não pára imediatamente, mas continua com lambidas suaves até que ela possa respirar de novo e ela se contorce e entorpece em um ligeiro tremor.

A libertando, ele se move para ficar ao lado dela, lambendo os lábios com presunção e satisfação. Ela está atordoada demais para fazer pouco mais de onda fraca contra ele, buscando o frescor do seu corpo para acalmar o calor esmagador no dela.

Ele a segura, rastreando padrões ociosos em suas costas nuas, cantarolando uma melodia desconhecida. Quando ela confia em sua voz novamente, ela olha para ele, questionando.

"Se isso foi apenas para me satisfazer, como na terra vai ser a tortura ?"

Ele apenas sorri.

* * *

><p><strong>NT- Lary:** _Primeiro eu queria agradescer a Ametista Jackson que me deu autorização para está e uma outra one que será postada posteriormente. Acho ela uma autora incrível, vale a pena conferir as traduções de suas outras fanfics._

_2º Já agradeço quem ler e por favor só peço que deixem reviews, afinal não demora, não precisa ter conta e esse balãozinho logo abaixo é tão carente ( e eu também, to de tpm)._

_3º Eu não ligo se me colocarem no alerta de autor também. Eu estou para postar umas 4 fics, 3 ones e uma longa. Então..._

_Beijinhosssss espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu._


End file.
